Learned studies acknowledge the importance of appropriate seating for children in classroom settings. Particular studies show that a child who is comfortably seated in a classroom environment will achieve a higher test score than a child who is not comfortably seated. Proper positioning while seated in classrooms and other educational settings is material to a child's ability to learn.
Most chairs commonly in use in classrooms are not easily adjustable. In a typical elementary school classroom, all, or nearly all, of the children will have the same type and size of chair or desk. At the same time, the height and weight of children within a particular grade in elementary school will vary substantially. A part from differences in height, the relative length of children's legs and torsos will vary substantially. However, with chairs and desks in common use, there is no ability to readily adjust the seating position.
The vast majority of schools, and in particular, public schools, operate under budgetary constraints that do not permit a substantial outlay of funds to acquire seating that positions each child according to his or her height, weight, or other ergonomic factors. A need exists for a chair that is adjustable, yet is structured so as to be affordable for use in classrooms and other educational settings.